


pink & blue elastics (ecstatic)

by eab5c5



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Blood Drinking, Boyfriends, Braces, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Blood, Nighttime, Sarcasm, Vampires, for feeding purposes tho !!! and only mentioned !, idk they're just soft bois on a date, jeno is a vampire with braces, keeping snacks on deck for ur boyfriend after he lets u feed from him ??, there is one SuggestiveTM joke but not enough to warrant a higher rating imo, yes !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eab5c5/pseuds/eab5c5
Summary: “My mom’s going to kill me.”“Oh, boohoo, so your mom’s going to wipe you off the face of the Earth because you broke your braces a week after having them adjusted. I have to get blood out of my new sweatshirt!”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	pink & blue elastics (ecstatic)

**Author's Note:**

> i had a thought - "vampires with braces" - and then this happened  
> sry if it weirdly transitions between humorous and extremely soft it just kind of happened skdfhdsjh
> 
> also to go along with the fic // valentine by 5 seconds of summer (altho it has nothing to do with the fic other than the sound of it somehow fitting the mood in my head ??? yeah)

“Oh, fuck.”

Jeno carefully unhinges his mouth and slips his teeth out of Renjun’s neck, a waterfall of spit and blood dripping down onto his boyfriend’s shirt.

Renjun yells, “Not on my new sweater! What the fuck, Jeno!”

Jeno is too busy poking his tongue around the front of his mouth to respond right away. He runs the muscle over his top front teeth, over the silver contraption binding them together, and finds a loose piece of metal in front of his right canine. It clicks against his tooth as he flicks it with his tongue. 

“I think I broke my braces.”

“My new sweater!” Renjun reiterates, while Jeno swallows what little blood he’d actually managed to keep in his mouth. 

“My mom’s going to kill me.”

“Oh, boohoo, so your mom’s going to wipe you off the face of the Earth because you broke your braces a week after having them adjusted. I have to get blood out of my new sweatshirt!”

Jeno frowns, “You know it washes out as long you clean it within, like, 24 hours, right?”

“It’s the principle of the matter, Jeno.”

“Whatever,” Jeno frowns some more, watching the sluggishly bleeding holes in Renjun’s neck with intense focus. He runs his tongue over his braces again, feeling the scrape of his own fangs over his taste buds, and swallows. “Can I still drink?”

“Really? You’re really going to ask that after you _ruined_ my new sweater?”

“I’ll get you another one I just,” And Jeno is not above whining. Not at all. He milks the Cute Vampire Look™ for all it’s worth, widening his eyes and showing off the pastel colored bands in his metal mouth. Renjun had told him on their second date that he looked good in pink and blue, like cotton candy, so those are the colors he picked. “I’m still hungry, and I don’t need to use my teeth now. I can just suck on it.”

“Oh, you can suck on it?” Renjun grins, and Jeno scowls, blushing something fierce from what little blood he was able to consume. 

“Yes. Now can I drink, please?”

“Fine. But afterwards we’re going straight home to wash my sweater. And then you’re buying me another one.”

“What?” Jeno squawks. 

“Tick-tock,” Renjun points at the punctures in his neck. “These aren’t going to stay open all night.”

“We’ll talk about this later.” 

After grumbling some more Jeno leans forward and attaches his lips to the side of Renjun’s neck again. This time he doesn’t push his teeth through the skin. Instead, he laves his tongue over the small wounds, coaxing blood to bubble up and over. He sucks it down greedily, closing his eyes and _tasting_ Renjun’s blood. Every time he feeds from him it tastes different. Tonight it's more like how humans would taste it, iron dominating other flavors like vanilla bean and sugar. 

It’s hard to focus on it when he can feel the broken bracket moving behind his upper lip.

“This sucks,” he mumbles, licking over the holes before sucking on them again. Renjun sighs above his head. 

“I’m starting to get dizzy, you know.”

Jeno just hums, but slows his feeding. Once he’s swallowed his very last drop he licks over the wounds once more, this time with a purpose, and leans back to watch them slowly close up. Renjun winces at the sensation of his skin stitching itself back together, and Jeno thanks him for a patience with a kiss in the same spot where he’d just been bitten. 

“Here. Eat this.” Jeno says. He shoves a packet of peanut butter crackers into Renjun’s hand, then maneuvers him to sit down on one of the benches outside the front gate of the park. 

Renjun dutifully opens the snack and starts eating. 

“I have some water too, if you need it.”

“Aw, look who’s the best boyfriend ever.” Renjun says, then grimaces when he sees the bloodstain on his shirt again. “I might have to revoke that title for a bit.”

Jeno narrows his eyes in Renjun’s direction. Renjun waves his hand to signal for the water bottle, mouth stuffed with peanut butter crackers, and Jeno waits just a second longer than usual to hand it to him. Unopened and ready to drink. Because he’s a nice boyfriend like that. 

“Oh, don’t get all sad puppy eyes on me. You’re the one who made a mess.”

“Only because you kept moving and broke one of my brackets.”

Renjun snorts, “It’s my fault you were stupid enough to break your braces?”

“Hey!”

“I’m just saying,” Renjun shrugs and caps the water bottle. “I’m the one who came up with a plan months ago where I would just cut myself and you could drink like that, so we wouldn’t have to worry about your metal mouth. You’re the one who insisted otherwise.”

Jeno whines, “Because you know I can’t heal you unless I’m the one doing the cutting, or biting. Whatever.”

“And that’s very sweet of you,” Renjun reaches up to ruffle Jeno’s hair, and the vampire puffs his cheeks to blow his dark bangs out of his eyes. “But also stupid.”

“I’m not stupid!”

“Never said you were.” Renjun shrugs, and Jeno isn’t able to stay mad at him when Renjun smiles in his direction. Even when he talks him around in circles until Jeno can’t think with his head on straight, even when he teases him endlessly like this. Just a smile and Jeno is reduced to a blubbering mess of fangs and blood and soppy feelings.

“Can we stay out a little longer?” Renjun asks after a few silent minutes have passed. Before Jeno can respond he goes completely still as Renjun lays his head on his shoulder. Renjun laughs at that too, but it’s a warm sound, not a mocking one, as he slips his hand down Jeno’s arm to lace their fingers together. “Just for a bit. Then we can go home, yours or mine.”

“Right, yeah, okay.”

Jeno stares up at the night sky. The moon is bright, and there are no clouds to cover the expanse of stars above them. 

It’s very romantic, even though Renjun’s shirt has a bloodstain resting over his heart and Jeno’s lips are tinted red and his braces need repairing that his mother is most certainly going to get after him for. He squeezes Renjun’s hand, and Renjun squeezes back.

“This is nice.” Jeno says, flushed with after-feeding blood singing through his veins. Renjun hums and he can feel the vibrations against his shoulder.

“Yeah, it is.”


End file.
